Quipropos & Déclarations
by nouna
Summary: *Ré-edit*  Percy s'est disputé avec Annabeth, alors qu'il rumine dans sa chambre, Rachel lui rend une petite visite et décide de faire évoluer leur amitié... Annabeth les surprend...  Se passe après le tome 4...


_Hello !_

_Après la review de __**Jan**__, je me suis enfin décidée à reprendre cette fic pour la purger des fautes d'orthographes. Je ne vous dis pas que vous n'en trouverez plus aucune (malheureusement…) mais j'ai ôté les plus importantes ! N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer et je corrigerais celle que j'ai oubliée._

_Je n'ai pas fait de gros changement, juste quelques rajouts histoire de rendre l'histoire plus fluide. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Bonne lecture )_

_PS : J'envisage d'écrire la dispute d'Annabeth et Percy au sujet de Luke, merci à __**Jan**__ qui m'en a donné l'idée, et peut être même une suite grâce à _**Matrix97121**.

* * *

**Se passe après le tome 4. Ne tient pas compte du tome 5.**

**Pour rappel, dans le tome 4, « La Bataille du Labyrinthe » Annabeth embrasse Percy alors qu'ils sont sur le Mont Saint Helen puis Percy rencontre Luke / Chronos dans le labyrinthe et Annabeth ne veut pas croire que Luke se soit vraiment allié à Chronos.**

* * *

Percy en avait ras la casquette !

_« Comment peut-elle être aussi naïve ? Comment peut-elle croire un seul instant qu'il est manipulé ! Il l'a trahi, comme il nous a tous trahi ! Il a même tenté de me tuer ! Mais non, __**elle**__, elle croit en lui. »_

Alors que Percy faisait les cent pas, énervé, dans sa chambre, on sonna à la porte. Il alla l'ouvrir et se trouva face à Rachel Elisabeth Dare.

- Rachel ?

- Hey, Percy ! Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle alors, qu'elle était déjà au milieu du salon.

- Heu… Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-il en repoussant la porte.

- Je passais juste par là… J'avais juste envie de te voir !

- Ah…

Elle se tut un instant, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire, puis se lança.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Quoi ? Encore ? Je croyais avoir répondu à toutes tes questions sur notre monde. Souffla-t-il fatigué, sa dispute avec Annabeth ne quittant pas son esprit.

- Non ça n'a rien à voir, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler…Enfin si… Un peu… Mais non…

- Rachel ! Dit-il confus. Sois plus claire, je ne comprends rien.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se placer devant lui et d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

- Il se passe quoi entre Annabeth et toi ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Rien ? Pourquoi ? Dit-il en rougissant.

- Parce que ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne…

- Comment ça ? La coupa-t-il hébété.

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Rachel s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur son torse et le força à reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes buttent contre le canapé, et puis le poussa une dernière fois afin qu'il tombe assis dessus.

Il la fixait toujours confus, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle se pencha lentement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Ra... Rachel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Lui répondit-elle en embrassant son nez, puis son autre joue.

- Rachel ! Arrête ! Dit-il en lui attrapant les bras et en la repoussant légèrement.

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne te plait pas ? Je ne te plais pas ? Tu me trouves moches c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle la voix pleines de sanglots.

- Non Rachel ! T'es… Euh… Mignonne comme fille, ce n'est pas ça….

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, il était vraiment, vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire dit-elle en se penchant de nouveau sur lui, déposant des baisers dans son cou.

- Rachel, arrête s'il-te-plait dit-il en tentant de la repousser.

Elle se pencha à cet instant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Percy se figea un instant, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rachel dans le but de la repousser lorsqu'il entendit un cri provenir de l'entrée.

Il repoussa Rachel et se trouva face à sa mère et Annabeth.

- Mam ? Annabeth ?... Ce n'est pas ce que vous….

- Percy ! Tu as une chambre pour ça, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ça dans mon salon. Annabeth veut te voir. Salut Rachel, comment vas-tu ?

- Mai… Mais…

- Je dois y aller, je repasserais dit Annabeth en partant en courant.

- Annabeth ! Attends !

Percy repoussa Rachel et s'apprêtait à partir à la poursuite d'Annabeth quand elle lui attrapa le bras.

- Où vas-tu ? Reste s'il-te-plait.

- Non, je dois retrouver Annabeth

-Mais…

Il se détacha et partit en courant à sa recherche. Il parcouru les rues alentours pendant une vingtaine de minute en criant son prénom avant de se résoudre à rentrer, elle avait surement mis sa casquette d'invisibilité dans sa fuite.

Il rentra chez lui en soupirant, claqua la porte d'entrée et s'affala sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, il releva la tête et vit Rachel.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, je t'ai repoussé, mais non, il a fallu que tu insistes et que tu m'embrasses ! C'est de ta faute si Annabeth est partit en courant, c'est de ta faute s'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est de ta faute si elle ne veut plus me parler ! Éclata-t-il.

- Percy ça suffit ! Cria sa mère, tu es en train de faire peur à Rachel !

Rachel éclata en sanglot et partit à son tour.

- Et M*rde !

- Bravo mon fils, tu peux être fier de toi. En une heure tu as brisé le cœur de deux jeunes filles !

- Mam, arrête ! Je me sens bien assez coupable sans que tu en rajoutes ! Souffla-t-il avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

* * *

Percy faisait les cent pas encore une fois dans sa chambre.

« _M*rde, m*rde, m*rde, comment je vais faire, il faut que je la retrouve. Mais oui son portable, je vais l'appeler »_

Il prit le téléphone du salon et composa le numéro d'Annabeth.

_« Allez ! Réponds ! S'il te plaît réponds ! Et zut répondeur !*_ »

Il réessaya deux fois et décida de laisser un message.

- Beth, c'est moi, ce que tu as vu… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je suis désolé, s'il te plait rappel moi, il faut qu'on parle.

Il raccrocha et continua à faire les cent pas lorsque soudain il eut l'idée d'utiliser l'Iris-mail

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et entreprit de faire apparaître un arc en ciel

- Oh Déesse, accepte mon offrande. Montre-moi Annabeth Chase.

L'image me montra Annabeth marchant dans la rue, elle s'engouffra dans un hôtel dont j'eus du mal à lire le nom, à cause de ma dyslexie avant que l'image ne s'efface.

- Et zut ! Marmonnais-je avant de me souvenir qu'Annabeth descendait toujours au même hôtel lorsqu'elle venait à New York.

J'attrapai rapidement une veste et partit en criant à ma mère que j'allais voir Annabeth

- Sois prudent… Et je n'entendis pas la fin de la phrase, j'étais déjà en train de dévaler les escaliers deux par deux.

Je courus jusque l'Hôtel d'Annabeth, qui était situé quelques rues plus loin. Je me présentais à l'accueil, essoufflé

- Bon… Bonjour, je voudrais le numéro de chambre de Mlle Chase s'il vous plaît.

- Oh je vous reconnais, vous êtes son petit copain.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaina

- Je me souviens de vous, je n'oublie jamais un joli garçon ! Votre petite amie est dans la chambre 215 au deuxième étage. Amusez vous bien les jeunes, dit-elle en souriant de façon perverse.

Je me dirigeai vers les ascenseurs rougissant, en me disant qu'elle était complètement folle. Arrivé devant la chambre 215, je pris une profonde inspiration et frappé à la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes qui pour moi paraissait être des heures la porte s'ouvrit sur Annabeth, les yeux rouges.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu devrais être avec ta chérie, cracha-telle, tout en essayant de refermer la porte.

- J'entrai de force dans la chambre, repoussait la porte derrière moi, pris une profonde inspiration et me lançais.

- Annabeth, écoute-moi s'il te plaît.

- Non ! J'étais venu m'excuser après notre dispute au sujet de Luke, et qu'est ce que je vois, toi dans les bras de cette idiote.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Beth !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et je sais ce que j'ai vu !

- Justement tu as bien vu que je la repoussais !

- Non, je t'ai vu l'embrasser !

- Non, elle m'a embrassé ! Beth écoute moi, ensuite si tu juges que j'ai tord je m'en irai, mais laisse moi au moins m'expliquer. Plaidais-je.

- Tu as 5 mn !

- Après notre dispute au sujet de Luke, je suis rentré à la maison contrarié, j'étais dans ma chambre en train de faire les cent pas quand elle a sonné à la porte, et…

Il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle n'arrive!

-Je suis partie à ta recherche, je t'ai cherché pendant 20 mn dans la ville avant de rentrer, de m'engueuler avec Rachel pour ce qu'elle a fait, elle est partie en pleurant, je t'ai appelé sur ton portable, je t'ai laissé un message et comme tu répondais pas j'ai demandé à Iris de me montrer ou tu étais.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- Beth, je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de quelque chose dont je ne suis même pas responsable. Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, je l'ai repoussé et j'étais encore en train de la repousser quand tu es arrivée.

- Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne mens pas ?

- Pourquoi je mentirais ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Beth, Rachel n'est qu'une amie, elle ne m'intéresse pas dit-il en soupirant.

- Mais bien sur, et pourquoi ça ? Elle est belle, elle possède la vision claire, pourquoi elle ne te plairait pas ?

- Annabeth, tu as des œillères ce n'est pas croyable ! Tu es sensé être intelligente ! Ouvre les yeux !

- Ah par ce que maintenant je suis stupide, Percy sors d'ici et ne reviens plus ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

- Non, je ne sortirais pas !

- Percy !

- Annabeth ! Écoute dit-il en soupirant, je ne voulais pas dire que tu es stupide, juste que tu ne vois pas ce qui est évident, ce que tout le monde à vu sauf toi.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Beth, je ne ressens rien pour Rachel, elle est mignonne, sympa, et tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne la voie que comme une amie.

- Une amie que tu embrasses !

- Annabeth ! On ne va pas revenir là dessus encore une fois, je t'ai dit que je n'y étais pour rien !

- Elle est amoureuse de toi Percy ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle a risqué sa vie dans le labyrinthe ? Pour mes beaux yeux ? Bien sûr que non! Elle t'aime !

- Qu-Quoi ?

- Et c'est moi qui est stupide et aveugle !

- Beth !

- Et d'abord je me demande pourquoi t'es là avec moi, va la rejoindre, je sais que tu l'aimes aussi, tu passes tout ton temps libre avec elle quand t'es pas à la colonie !

- Ce n'est qu'une amie ! Et avec qui veux tu que je reste ? Tu vis à SF, Thalia est devenue une chasseresse, Grover est Dieu seul sait où !

- De toute façon tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie Percy ! Les cinq minutes sont écoulées. Au revoir, on se reverra l'été prochain au camp. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte pour lui signifier son congé.

- Beth ? S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin que tu me crois, que tu es confiance en moi.

- …

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas intéressé par Rachel et ne le serai jamais ? Elle n'est pas toi murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Beth, je dois te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ? Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Intéressé. Par. Rachel.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire dit elle légèrement choquée

- Je. Ne. Suis...

- Non pas ça ! Avant ! Le coupa-t-elle

- Je ne le serai jamais ?

- Non après !

- Ah….. Elle n'est pas toi dit-il en rougissant, détournant rapidement son regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Percy.

- Ben… Heu… En fait…

- Percy !

-Beth… Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança, je suis amoureux de toi depuis le début. Tout ce qu'on a vécu, toutes les épreuves qu'on a traversées n'ont fait que nous rapprocher. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand Artémis a laissé entendre que tu voulais devenir une de ses chasseresses ! J'apprécie beaucoup Thalia, et quand j'ai su que c'est elle qui a été choisi j'ai été soulagé !

- Co… Comment… Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Ça fait quatre ans qu'on se connait, pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, par ce que je sais que tu es amoureuse de Luke, et je comprends. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise et que notre amitié en souffre Beth. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas dû en parler, je vais te laisser dit-il doucement. Je suis désolé. On se verra au camp l'été prochain.

Il sortit de la chambre, se dirigea lentement vers les ascenseurs, la tête baissé, perdu dans ses pensées.

_« J'espère que je n'ai pas tout gâché entre nous, j'espère que ça changera pas notre amitié, j'ai besoin d'elle. »_

* * *

Il rentra chez lui, ne salua ni sa mère, ni son beau-père et se coucha immédiatement, ne voulant plus penser à rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par une main qui secouait son épaule et quelqu'un qui prononcer son prénom.

- Percy ! Percy ! Réveil toi ! Bon sang, tu vas te réveiller oui ! Dit la fille en le secouant un peu plus.

Percy ouvrit un œil, pas content d'être réveillé, il allait gueuler quand il vit son interlocutrice, il se releva d'un bond!

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Rachel était en face de lui.

- Je suis venue m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû insister, mais tu es en partie en faute!

- Quoi, Je ne…

- Je t'ai demandé ce qu'il se passait entre vous tu m'as répondu « rien » ! Le coupa t'elle. Si tu m'avais dit que tu étais amoureux d'elle, je n'aurais rien fait…

- Il ne se passe rien… Et ce n'est pas réciproque dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Oh, non ! Ça, ça m'étonnerait !

- Non, non j'en suis sur.

- Je te dis que non, tu ne me crois pas ? Tu veux un exemple ? Quand tu es venue me chercher pour me demander mon aide dans le labyrinthe, toutes les remarques désobligeantes qu'elle a formulées…

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que sa prouve ?

- Qu'elle était jalouse.

- Non, elle est amoureuse de Luke, elle l'a toujours aimé, elle me l'a même dit de vive voix dit il d'une voix morne.

- Si s'était vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi a-t-elle réagi comme ça quand elle a vu que je t'embrassais ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis sur qu'elle ne m'aime pas !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je lui ai… Plus ou moins… Dit ce que je ressentais pour elle, et elle n'a rien répondu. Il baissa la tête en rougissant.

- Ah… Elle était peut-être tout simplement choquée.

- Non, elle ne m'aime pas c'est tout...

Percy et Rachel était tellement plongé dans leur conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la personne qui se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle prit la parole.

-Pourquoi, après ton discours, je te retrouve encore dans cette situation dit-elle en ignorant délibérément Rachel. Elle se détourna pour partir quand on lui retient la main.

- Annabeth, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je suis venue m'excuser auprès de Percy pour l'avoir embrassé sans son accord.

- Pardon?

- Il ne t'a pas menti. Il m'a vraiment repoussé, il t'aime sincèrement. Je vais vous laisser discuter. Percy je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et qu'on pourra rester ami tous les deux. Appel moi.

Rachel se penchait pour embrasser la joue de Percy lorsqu'elle vit le regard qu'Annabeth lui lança. Elle renonça donc et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre. Annabeth regardait le mur, alors que Percy se rallongeait sur son lit. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant ce qu'il sembla être une éternité.

- Je t'écoute…

- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?

- Oui… Je pensais chaque mot que j'ai prononcé.

Le silence s'installa ne nouvelle fois dans la chambre pendant quelques minutes. Annabeth s'installa sur le lit à côté de Percy

- Rachel avait raison, tu sais murmura t'elle.

- Oui je sais… Heu à quel propos au juste ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

- J'étais jalouse ce jour là… Tu t'es toujours tourné vers moi, je suis la tête pensante du groupe, et là, tu l'as rencontre et… Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mal à l'aise.

- Beth, à mes yeux tu es irremplaçable, personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer. Ni Rachel, ni personne d'autre !

- J'ai été stupide n'est ce pas.

- Non, stupide et Annabeth dans la même phrase est impossible, plaisanta-t-il.

Annabeth lui sourit à son tour.

- Merci Percy. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir crié dessus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, soupira-t-il.

- Je vais te laisser, on se verra au camp. Essaye de ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre. Elle se leva, hésita un instant avant de se pencher sur sa joue pour y déposer un baiser.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre, elle se tourna une dernière fois :

- J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour Luke quand j'étais jeune, je pensais l'aimer, je sais aujourd'hui que j'avais tord. Au revoir Percy.

Percy était choqué par le discours d'Annabeth, il ne réalisa pas de suite qu'elle était partie. Il se leva d'un coup et couru à sa recherche. Elle sortait tout juste de l'immeuble lorsque Percy l'a rattrapa.

- Annabeth ! Annabeth ! Attends !

Il arriva à sa hauteur, et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il se passait il l'a pris dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! Et un grand merci à ****Matrix97121**** , Jan, Cjean76, Suzuna91 et MlleSolene pour leurs reviews.**


End file.
